Life surprises
by Maguchi
Summary: Jack works at the SGC. Sam is a civilian. Jack is married to Sara and Charlie is still alive. Sam joins the SGC, see what happens. Is a JS story, always.
1. The Colonel

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM. I really, really wish they were mine but they aren't. 

This story takes place in an alternative universe, there are spoilers but I am sure you have seen all the episodes of the series.

I have no BETA at the moment, so there will be a lot of mistakes, but if anyone of you wants to become my beta, you would be doing me and yourself a BIG favour.

I hope you like it.

* * *

**_Life surprises_**

**Chapter 1:** The Colonel

Things had been difficult lately. With his new job at the SGC he was less time at home than he was before retiering. But he had to admit that this new job was great. It was magnificent. He had fun in the field, he had great teammates and he was the 2IC of the base. That was a huge step in his carreer. But his wife didn't seem to understand that. She didn't seem to notice the smile that was always on his face now. She didn't seem to notice that he was more sociable, of course he couldn't talk about what he was doing but he was spending more time with Charlie and with her. But Sara didn't see all that. And that's why he was now miserable when time to go to bed came. He loved his wife, at least that was what he told himself, but apparently she didn't loved him anymore. She hadn't touch him in a while and he was going desperate. He needed her heat, her love, he needed to fuck. No. Make love to her. He loved her, he had to repeat that to himself if not he would had left her some time ago. The truth was that his feelings for her weren't the same that he had for her 15 years ago. He didn't love her the way he used to. He loved her because she was the mother of his son. Charlie was his life.

"Time to go to bed kiddo" Jack told his son.

The twelve years old kid looked at him and yawned, "I'm not tired dad"

Jack smiled, every night he was home the same happened, "I know but I am, so perhaps you could do me the favor and go to sleep, I'm an old man Charlie"

The boy looked at him for a moment and then gave him a small smiled and nodded. He gave his dad a goodnight kiss and went to sleep.

Jack went to his bedroom and looked at the bed. Sara was already there, sleeping. He sighed and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day. They had a mission, a mission that would take some days. He looked again to Sara. They hadn't made love in a month. Jack knew she was only with him because of Charlie and for what their families would think if they divorce, but he was beginning to believe that would be the best choice. He got into the bed and fall asleep thinking about how beatiful the stars were. Charlie and the stars were his life.

* * *

"Here eat this Charlie, breakfast is the more important meal of the day" Jack said giving the brown-haired boy a bowl full of fruit loops and milk.

"How long will your mission take this time dad?"

"Some days" Jack said taking his cup of coffee to his mouth.

"Hi Charlie" Sara said kissing his son's cheek, "Jack" she said nodding her head to him.

Jack smiled, 'not even Teal'c is so cold, and he is from another planet for god's sake!', "Hi Sara"

"You will be here on Saturday night, dad?"

"I guess" Jack said, "why?"

"I have a party" Charlie said, "with girls"

"Girls, huh" Jack said looking at Sara who was smiling, "and tell me champ, is there any girl that you like?"

"Girls are stupid dad, they are looking at the mirrors all the time and they don't want to get near us" Charlie said looking shocked at his dad, why would he think that he like any girl?

"So what's her name?" Jack said grinning.

The little boy blushed, "Melanie" he said softly.

"And why do you need me?" Jack asked again.

"Someone has to help me with the clothes" Charlie said exasperated.

Jack looked at him then at Sara, who shuggred and said, "your mum is better with the dressing"

"But she is a girl"

"Why thank you Charlie"

The boy looked at his mother and went red, "Sorry mom"

"It's okay, I love you too honey"

Jack's cell started ringing, "O'Neill"

Charlie looked at his dad, he didn't know what his old man did at that mountain but he knew it was important. His dad was happier, and that made Charlie happy although sometimes he wished he had stay retire.

"I'm going Matthews, tell Daniel not to loose the head, I'll be arriving in 20. O'Neill out" he said standing up and heading to the door, "I have to go, see you" he said and ran to his trunk.

* * *

Daniel stopped his car in front of Jack's house. How the hell was he going to tell Sara that Jack wasn't going to be able to come home for some weeks?

He went to the door and knocked. The door opened some minutes later.

"Hey Daniel" Charlie greeted him, "what are you doing here? Where's dad?"

"Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, come on in" Charlie said looking at his father's friend suspiciously.

"Mom!" he yelled after closing the door.

"What is it Charlie?" Sara said appearing form the kitchen door. At seeing Daniel she knew something was wrong, "Daniel"

"Sara" Daniel said, "we have to talk"

She nodded, "why don't we go to the livingroom?"

"Wherever you want"

After sitting in the couch Daniel looked around, there where a lot of photos of Charlie. And there were some of Jack and Sara. He knew his friend was having problems in his marriage and that it was going to get worse if he told Sara the truth. He also knew that he couldn't tell the truth and he was thankfull for that.

"Coffee?" Sara offered him a cup.

"Thank you Sara" Daniel said taking it.

"So, where is Jack?"

"He is at the base but he won't be coming for a while" Daniel said slowly.

"What happened?"

"He got infected by some kind of virus in the mission and the doctors don't know what is it" he began, "he is in an isolation room, we can't see him and well the doctors are working in finding the cure"

"Is he going to die?" Sara said in a low whisper.

"We don't know, but you know Sara" Daniel began trying to give hope to his friend's wife, "The best of the best work in the base and I'm sure they will find a solution"

"How is it that Jack got ill if you work in a mountain Daniel? And don't bullshit me with the astronomy thing cause I know you aren't an astronomer. I know Jack has a PhD in astronomy but he is a special ops officer Daniel, he is a man of action" Sara said standing up and walking around the room.

Daniel looked at her and smiled saddly, "I can't tell you Sara, I am sorry, really sorry, but you have to undestand that all the doctors are working in Jack's problem" Daniel said.

"Is there anyone else ill?"

"No" Daniel said knowing that his answer would generate more questions but also knowing that he couldn't lie to her about that, "Jack's the only one ill"

"Why? What did he do?"

Daniel looked at her. He couldn't tell her that he had slept with a woman from another world. He couldn't tell her that Jack was still in Argos with Kynthia. "I can't tell you Sara, sorry, but that's classified"

"Like everything in his damn job!" Sara yelled.

"I'm really sorry Sara, but I promise you that he will be allright, the new doctor is working in his problem and she comes highly recommended, they say she is a genious. I don't know her but they told me that she can find the answer to any problem. The other scientist on base say that if you have a problem give it to Samantha Carter and she will find the answer for you" Daniel said, "Doctor Frasier is working with her, I'm sure that between the two of them Jack will be home soon"

Sara looked at the man in front of her and saw that he was not lying, "I'm sorry Daniel" she apologise, "I shouldn't had yelled at you"

"It's okay Sara"

"Thank you for coming, I really apreciate that it was you who told me and no somebody else, at least you talk to me"

"Sara, wahtever you need while Jack's absence don't hesitate to call me. You'll probably found me on base, I have to continue working to help Jack. I'm the only one that will be able to help Doctors Carter and Frasier with this problem" Daniel sighed, "I should be going back to base. Call if you need anything Sara, I will call you the moment I know something new"

"Thank you Daniel" Sara said kissing his cheek and openning the door to him.

After shutting it, Sara sighed, life with Jack O'Neill was always the same. She was tire of it. She had loved the man but she didn't anymore. She cared about him only because he was Charlie's dad. She didn't know what to do about them.

"He is not coming home, is he?" Charlie question interrupted her thoughts.

Sara smiled saddly, "Your dad is ill Charlie, they don't know what he has but until he is okay he won't be coming home"

"Is he going to die?" Charlie said with watery eyes.

"They are trying to heal him, love, I'm sure he will be okay" Sara said hugging her son.


	2. The Doctor

Thank you very much for the reviews!!!

As I said before I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. Aussie73 tahnk you very, very much for your offer I would love you to be my beta, but as I said in my e-mail, I've been having some problems with my e-mail account, I don't know what's happening!!!! So if anyone review and I didn't answer is because I didn't receive the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doctor 

Doctor Samantha Carter was in her way to Colorado Springs's base. The Air Force had sent a special plane to fetch her. Sam was certainly surprise, she was waiting to get her clearance from the Pentagon when she was called. Aparently she was needed ASAP, something HUGE had happened, she was sure of that, otherwise she would still be in her lab at D.C.

This was every astrophisicist dream. She was part of the Stargate Program. She was one step of going off-world. Well, she was one step if her Godfather let her. She knew she was in the Program because she was the best in her field but also because General George Hammond was in command of the base. General Hammond was one of her father's closest friends and he was her Godfather. She loved the bald man as she loved her dad. And she knew the feeling was corresponded.

Sam was ecstatic. She was going to be heading the science department. She was going to be leading the best of the best. She couldn't remain quiet and still. The SF that were waiting the arrival of the General to the top levels of Chayenne Mountain were looking at her suspiciously. When the door opened the bald man appeared.

"Sam" he said with a huge smile on his face, "it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" Sam added trying to control the neccessity of hugging him, "General" she added shily.

"Have you sign all the forms" he said quickly.

"Yes sir"

"Okay, lets go, you are needed dowstairs"

Sam followed him to the lift and waited for the doors to close to begin talking.

"Uncle George, what happened? I wasn't supposed to be here so soon"

"I know Sam but we are dealing with a problem that we don't know how to deal with. The doctors don't understand what has happened to Jack _and_ we need him on Earth"

"You are telling me that the man involved isn't here?"

"No, he is in Argos" Hammond said smiling to his Goddaugther.

"Will I have to go and see him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No" Hammond said and seeing the sad face of the young woman, "sorry Sam, but the hole planet is in quarenteen from us. That's why we need you, the medical doctors don't know what is happening to him but they know that what is attacking him is some kind of machine"

"Really? That is great!" Sam said starting to think what kind of machine would it be.

Hammond laughed, "don't say that around SG-1, Sam, they'll kill you for that"

"SG-1?"

"That's Jack's team" Hammond said, "they are hoping you will find the answer"

"me?"

"They have heard from the other sciencetist that you are the best"

Sam was mouthopened, 'the best of the best thought _she_ was the best?'

"Come on, I'll show you where Doctor Frasier is" Hammond said indicating her where to go.

"Uncle George, you don't have to, just tell me where I have to go"

"You know where everything is?" George asked.

"I studied the plans of the base" Sam answered timidly.

Hammond started laughing, he should have known better. His Goddaughter was a genious!

"Go to the infirmary and ask for Doctor Frasier, she is the MC of the base"

"Okay, see you later" Sam said and left, in the right direction.

* * *

Sam walked through the grey corridors. For someone new they all looked the same, but for Sam they were all different. Althought this was the first time she was in this base, she felt at home.

Of course she had studied the plans of the base, she didn't want to get lost and she didn't want to be asking where the room she needed to go was. She was an independent woman _and_ the head of the science department, she needed to show that her department was serious, that all the USAF and Marines of the base should take her seriously.

Other thing that helped her was the fact that she _was_ a military brat after all. She had lived most part of her life in a lot of differents bases around the world, so she had experience with grey corridors.

After a while she arrived the infirmary and saw a nurse near a bed. She was healing a blond man with glasses.

"Excuse me" Sam said, "I'm looking for Doctor Frasier?"

"She is in her office" the nurse, name Kate, told her and pointed the door behind her.

"Thanks" Sam said and went to the Doctor's office and knocked.

"Come in" a female voice said.

Sam opened the door and found a young woman with light brown hair sitting behind the desk with a huge pile of folders, that Sam supposed where reports.

"Doctor Frasier?"

"Yes" the doctor replied, "you are?"

"Samantha Carter" Sam said automatically, "Doctor Samantha Carter"

Janet smiled, she liked the young woman and showed her the other chair in her office, "please sit, we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

Sam remained in silence for a while. She had to procces all the information the doctor had gave her in the last hour and a half.

The hole situation was amazing from Sam's point of view but if she had to put herself in the shoes of the Colonel and his team she would be extremly worried and for what the medical doctor of the facility had told her, noone knew what was causing the ageing of Jack O'Neill and if Sam understood right they were all hoping she would have the answers.

But the Doctor realized that the responsible of all this was alien technology and she knew nothing about that. She was eager to learn but what was she going to say to her uncle when she didn't find the solution they were all expecting from her? This was all knew for her. Sam knew her IQ was very impressive but this was alien technology, she knew nothing about that!!

Slowly she looked at Janet, the woman was smiling.

"Why don't we go to the lab? Perhaps you will feel more sure in there. I know I feel very sure everytime I'm in the infirmary"

"Thanks" Sam said hesitating. Had she showed all the uncertainty she was feeling so easily?

"Follow me Sam"

* * *

Now she was in her element. Altough her field of expertise wasn't this, Sam was happy. The lab was magnificent. the technicians had all the things she had always dream to have in her own lab and from what she was seeing in the microscope what was causing the Colonel's illnesses, if she could call it that way, _was_ kind of in her filed of expertise. She had been studying nanotechnology in the Pentagon and she knew something about them but the engineers of the base should be the ones taking care of the discovery, after all this kind of things were the result of their research, at least here on Earth.

"What have the engineers said?" Sam asked Janet.

The doctor inmediatly looked at her and then at the General, he was at the other side of the window, in the observation room.

"Tell us what _you_ think doctor" he said dryly.

Sam looked at him and nodded. She knew her uncle was going to treat her the same way he treated all the men and women that worked under his command. She wasn't going to receive a different treatment from his part.

"From what I know, and I don't know very much about this, General, we are dealing with nanotechnology here. The Colonel has this machines in his blood" Sam said, "the engineers should be the ones trying to figure out how to heal him sir, I'm not the expert in this technology"

"Doctor, why don't you try to find an answer" Hammond told her, "our engineers don't know how to reverse the proccess and Jack is getting very, very old"

Sam looked at him thoughfully for a moment, then "General may I speak to the Colonel's team?"

Hammond smiled, he knew his Goddaughter had thought about something that none of the other scientist had, she was the first one to ask to see Jack's team, "Of course Sam, go to the briefing room in 15 minutes" he finished and left.

"Do you want me to show you where that room is?" Janet asked looking at the blond doctor. She knew Sam had had an idea and was hoping she could be at the briefing too. She had the impression the young doctor was a very good assest to the Proyect.

"That's not neccesary Doctor, I know where it is"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Sam said leaving the lab absently.

Janet saw the look in her eyes and knew Sam was lost in thoughts. She wasn't going to tell her what she had in mind, because she was at the moment looking for some answers in her own mind. She was just like Daniel when he was workind in a translation. The world stop existing around them.

* * *

Daniel was trying to translate as fast as he could all the writings they had found on Argos. Teal'c was silently helping him. Matthews was just sitting there watching them work.

"Do you think this Doctor the General is bringing would find what's wrong with the Colonel?" he asked.

"General Hammond said that Sam Carter was the best of the best. The other scientist think exactly like him, so I guess we will just have to wait and see"

"SG-1 to the briefing room" Walter's voice said trough the speakers

"Time to see what the Doctor has found" Matthews said leaving the archeologist lab.

* * *

When the three men enter the briefing room they saw a very beautiful woman looking through the window at the Stargate. She was tall and in very good shape. Her short blond hair looked well in her. She was wearing her civies so they supposed she wasn't militar.

"Hello" Daniel, always the diplomat said.

Sam turned around and saw the three men standing at the door.

"Hello" she answer.

"I'm Daniel Jackson"

Sam smiled, this had to be the Colonel's team, "I'm Samantha Carter"

"Doctor Sam Carter?" asked Matthews, "I thought Doctor Carter was a man" he exclaimed looking at Daniel. Sam smiled, that happened a lot to her and seeing the smirk in Doctor Jackson's face she knew he had omitted her sex on purpose.

"Well yes" Sam looked at Matthews's uniform, "Major, I'm Sam Carter and I _am_ a woman as I am certain you can see that"

Before the Major could say something the General's door opened and George Hammond enter the room, "sit down" he ordered. And the four of them did as he said.

"Doctor, these are Colonel O'Neill's team-mates, Doctor Daniel Jackson" he said presenting Daniel, "Major Richard Matthews and Teal'c" he said looking at Sam's reaction in regards of the Jaffa name.

Sam looked at Teal'c for a moment and then smiled, "you're not from around here am I correct?"

"You are, Doctor Samantha Carter" the Jaffa said.

Daniel looked at his new friend a little bit surprised, he never was so talkative with someone knew.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sam said smiling at the alien.

"Sam" Hammond said interrupting the possible conversation, although he knew Teal'c didn't speak much, he was sure his Goddaughter would love to speak a bit more with the Jaffa, "you asked if you could see Jack's team and here they are, what do you want to know?"

Daniel was impress. The young, beautiful, intelligent doctor was amazing. He knew his two teamates were thinking the same, even Teal'c, he was sure of that.

She had listened in silence all the events, she didn't even say anything when they told her that Jack had had sex with the alien woman.

"You said that the woman gave the Colonel some sort of cake that was only meant to him?"

"Yes" Matthews said.

"Do we have a sample of the food?"

"No, the Colonel ate it all" the Major answered before anyone could. He was committed to impress the stunning doctor.

"Okay" Sam said thoughtfully.

Hammond was observing her and seeing the reactions the three men have in regards of her presence. He was sure the three of them were sort of falling for the young woman, they were falling in her spell. And he was also sure that Sam didn't know the effect she had on them.

"Then the woman, Kynthia, took him away and the Colonel said that he wasn't feeling very well"

"Indeed"

"Well I am sure that the cake had some kind of drug on it. And that the nanotechnology in the Colonel's blood is a result of the intercuse between the Colonel and the woman. You said that all of them live very little"

"Yes, they do" Matthews said again.

Sam looked at him for a moment and then looked at Daniel, "what did _you_ find out?"

"Nothing that could tell us anything usefull, Pelops made them and they have to stay between some limits or something bad will happen to them" Daniel said vaguely.

"They can't go far away? Why? If they are alone why they have limits?"

Daniel looked at her for a moment and then realized what Sam was saying, "perhaps-"

"I think there's a device that controls the technology"

"If we find it Jack would be returning to normal" Daniel exclaimed happily.

"and the Argosians will have a lot of days to live" Sam said smiling at the archeologist excitement.

"General Hammond" Daniel said.

"Go, Doctor Jackson, contact Jack and tell him what we find out"

"Yes sir" the two human men said standing up. Teal'c looked at Sam for a moment and left behind his two teammates.

"Good job Sam"

"I haven't done anything General" Sam said smiling to her adopted uncle, "I'm certain that Doctor Jackson would have figure it out, I only show him the way"

"You knew?"

"I have some sort of idea" Sam said smiling, "you know, we are talking about technology here. All sorts of technology need a power source and the nanochips the Colonel's blood has looked kind of lost to me, so I only started thinking" she explained.

"You really are a geniuos Sam, no one here saw that"

"Well uncle George" Sam said grinning, "I am the leader of the science department, I have to see what everybody sees and more"

"Of course you have"


	3. Back Home

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews!!!!

Thanks to Heather who is my beta.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back home

Jack was happy. He would be returning home soon. The only problem was that he didn't know what he was going to tell Sara. He had to talk to Daniel to see what he had told her first.

He cursed himself for not being at home for Charlie's first party. He was a terrible dad. His kid was everything to him and he never showed it. He only hoped everything had gone okay for his twelfth birthday party.

Jack looked around. Kynthia was there looking at him. "You are leaving," she said.

"Yes," Jack said coldly, "I'll return to my family"

"I am your family,"

"No, you're not" Jack said, "you drugged me and in a way raped me."

"You accepted my wedding cake."

"I was only being polite. We've already talked about this Kynthia. I have a family back home," Jack said. He was tired; they'd been having this conversation since the first day he was left alone on Argos. "I have a wife and a son and brothers. My family is on Earth, my home is on Earth." Jack ran a hand through his, thanks be to any God, brown again, hair. "It's time for me to go home," he finally said and 'called' home.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond's voice said, "is everything all right?"

"Yes sir. I'm myself again."

"Good."

"Permission to come home sir?"

"Of course Jack."

Jack looked at Kynthia and waved a goodbye. After that he walked to the shining water wall. Finally he was coming home.

* * *

The Gate room looked exactly the same. He had been gone for two weeks but nothing had changed. He looked at the people waiting for him at the end of the ramp.

"Sir," he acknowledged Hammond.

"Jack, it's good to see you well son," the General said. "Before you debrief us, I want you to go to the Infirmary."

"Do I have to?" Jack asked. The only thing he wanted to do was go home to his family.

"Yes, we need Doctor Fraiser to look at you"

"I understand," Jack said reluctantly.

"We'll go with you Jack," Daniel said, walking out of the Gate room at his side.

"Well, now will you tell me how you discovered that the statute was controlling the nanochips?" Jack asked his friend. The rest of his team was walking behind them.

"I wasn't the one who resolved the mystery," Daniel said.

"Huh?" Jack looked at him surprised.

"Doctor Carter was the one who realized."

"Ahh, that's the geek that's going to be in charge of the Science Department?"

"Yeah," Daniel said absently. He was remembering what the Doctor looked liked and how they had spent the last couple of weeks working together. Daniel had the impression he was falling for her.

"Wasn't he supposed to get his clearance next month?" Jack asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"Mmh?" Daniel asked.

"Doctor Carter," Jack said looking oddly at his friend.

"What about Sam?" Janet asked. "Colonel, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Doc," he replied. He looked at his friend and then he looked at his other friends. "What's wrong with him?"

"Daniel Jackson has developed some feelings towards Samantha Carter"

"Doctor Carter has a daughter?" Jack asked. "How did you meet her?"

Matthews smiled. "Sir, Teal'c is talking about Doctor SAM-AN-THA Carter. And I don't believe she has a daughter."

"Doctor Carter is a woman?"

"Of course she is Colonel," Janet said smiling, "and Sam isn't old enough to have a daughter that Daniel could date"

Jack smile widened. "So Daniel's fallen for our new Head of Department?"

"Indeed."

"She's magnificent Jack, you'll see her," Daniel said to his friend absently.

"Well I tell you something, the only woman I want to see right now is my wife," Jack said standing up. "Doc?"

Janet smiled at the Colonel; she knew the man wanted to return to his family, and she also knew that his life was at the moment very complicated. "You can go Colonel, but first you have to debrief the General."

"Of course Doc, of course."

The four men left the Infirmary. Janet went to her office shaking her head. She was just amazed how all the men at the base have fallen for her new friend. She had to admit that Sam was pretty special and that she didn't realized the effect she had on men. She really wish she could be in the same room when Jack O'Neill met her.

* * *

"So when am I going to meet your new friend, Danny?" Jack asked on their way to the briefing room.

"I think she'll be in the debriefing, she said she was looking forward to meeting you," Daniel said.

"So, have you two had your first date?" Jack was very curious about this young woman, or at least he thought she was a young woman, with Daniel you never knew.

"Uh, no actually," Daniel said slowly. "I haven't invited her yet."

"He's chicken Sir" Matthews said. "He's afraid she'll reject him"

Jack laughed and enter the briefing room.

Daniel was surprised that there was no-one in the room. Jack took his usual chair at the table and wait for the General to appear. Daniel sat in his chair and looked around again.

"She's not here Doctor Jackson," Hammond said entering the room. He knew the young archeologist was looking for Sam. "She's in DC."

"Ah," Daniel said a bit disappointed, "I didn't know."

"She had to fly early this morning," Hammond said smiling. He wasn't very sure Jacob would approve a relationship between the two of them but he respected Doctor Jackson and knew he was a good man. If something someday happened between the two scientists, he would support them.

"Well Danny boy, you'll present her to me some other day," Jack said smiling. "General."

"Jack, as I said it's good to have you home and I think you have a report to give."

"Yes sir," Jack said seriously, "I'll tell you everything that happened."

* * *

When Jack finally got home it was very early, around six in the morning. He wasn't going to go to bed, he was going to wait for his family to wake up. He went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Sara always woke up at 6:30 so she would be up pretty soon.

He had talked to Daniel about what Sara knew and was thankful that she didn't know absolutely everything.

Sara woke up before the alarm went off because she was smelling pancakes being cooked. She went to the kitchen and found Jack cooking. "Jack?" she said slowly.

The Colonel froze and then turned around to see his wife. "Sara."

"You're home."

"Yeah, finally the doc let me out of the Infirmary."

Sara looked at him from the kitchen door. He looked the same, perhaps he had lost some weight but she knew that he had been ill and you always lose weight when you are ill. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" Jack said and seeing that his wife wasn't going to greet him the way he had dreamt she would, he turned and continue cooking. "Doctor Carter was the one that found the cure," Jack explained. "Daniel says she's a genius, I think he has a crush on her"

Sara didn't say anything just looked at him.

"I've yet to meet her."

"You haven't?" Sara replied and sat on the kitchen table still looking at him. She was surprised he was there and that he was acting as if nothing had happened. He never acted like that when he returned from his missions. He was always lonely and thoughtful, he looked lost. But now he looked normal, in a Jack O'Neill normal day.

"No, I was out most of the time" he lied, "and when I recovered my mind she'd had to leave urgently for DC."

"Oh" Sara said, "something wrong?"

"I don't know, you should ask Daniel, he spent a lot of time with the doctor. I just hope she is young," Jack said giving Sara one of his beautiful smiles.

She answered smiling too. "Are you worried he has a crush on an old woman Jack?"

"Well, with Danny you never know …"

"DAD!!" a young boy came running.

"Charlie," Jack said hugging his son and kissing his head.

"Are you okay? Daniel said you were pretty bad," the brown haired boy asked his father.

"Yeah, I'm okay, the doctors took care of me," Jack said, putting Charlie in his usual chair and giving him his breakfast.

"Pancakes!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"So Champ, I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your party" Jack said looking at Sara and hoping she realized he was really, really sorry for the last two weeks.

"It's okay dad," Charlie said, "I understand. The party was great."

"And Melanie?"

At the name of the girl, Charlie blushed. Seeing his son's reaction Jack smiled, "What happened Charlie? Did you kiss her?"

"Jack!" Sara exclaimed, "he's a little boy"

"He is not Sara," Jack said looking at his son, "he's a young man"

Charlie looked at his dad and smiled, he had missed his dad.

"So?" Jack asked sitting next to him and starting eating his breakfast.

"She's my girlfriend," Charlie mumbled.

"WOW" Jack said grinning, "well done Charlie!"

* * *

He was bored. Doc Fraiser had ordered him to stay out of the base for two weeks. The first week had been great. He had spent the days playing with Charlie when he returned home from school and watching TV but now he was bored, he had nothing to do. He was lying on his couch looking around; Sara was at work, so he didn't have someone to talk either. Jack really would have wanted to be received by her the same way Charlie had greeted him, but no. Sara didn't kiss him, and the night of his return she didn't even make a move for them to make love. So his hell continued. At least he had fucked Kynthia. Okay, he hadn't done it because he had really wanted to but at least he had fucked someone.

Jack was lost in thought when the telephone rang. "O'Neill," he said automatically.

"Jack; do you always answer your home telephone that way?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry Danny, I didn't realize, so what's up?"

"I just called to see how you were."

"I'm fine, a little bored but fine."

"Sara?"

"She's at work."

"Everything fine at home?" Daniel asked, knowing that things were pretty bad.

"Yeah" Jack said, "everything's fine"

"Right," the archeologist said.

"Daniel, why don't you and the boys come over Friday night? I'll be glad to see you."

"That's a great idea Jack."

"And that way you have a chance to invite a certain doctor."

"Uhh, I don't know Jack."

"Come on Danny, you have to invite her if you really like her."

"I do, but she's so smart Jack, I don't know if I deserve her."

"Danny I'm sure you do, bring her and invite the Doc too, that way she'll have someone to talk apart from Sara."

"That's a good idea and that way it won't seem like a date."

"You're right, so call the troops, Friday around six at my house."

"See you Jack."


	4. How they met

A/N 1: Thank you very much for all the reviews.

A/N 2: To answer all the reviews asking about Sha're, here is my reply: I complete forgot about her. I realized that she wasn't included after I finished writing chapter 5 and I couldn't change all the story, so in this universe she didn't get involve with Daniel.

* * *

Chapter 4: How they met

"So you're finally going to meet Colonel O'Neill," Janet said to Sam while they waited for Daniel to pick them up at Janet's house.

"Apparently," Sam said looking at her friend, "don't you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?"

"That the Colonel invited us to have dinner with his family and his team."

"From what I know, Colonel O'Neill is very keen on team bonding. He thinks teammates must know each other so that they do their best with the stressful situations," Janet said looking trough the window; Daniel was late. "I think he's right. Just look at SG-1, they work pretty well."

"That's a strange team," Sam said looking at her. "I'm surprised Daniel and Colonel O'Neill work so well together."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know," Sam said, "just seeing Daniel it's very difficult for me to see him shooting a P-90, he is an archeologist."

"Indiana Jones is an archeologist and he's very capable of looking after himself and others," Janet pointed out.

Sam laughed. "He's Indiana Jones, Janet."

"So?"

"Daniel is a nice man but Indiana Jones is _a_ man," Sam said. "I know he has to have certain qualities to be on SG-1 but he's not like Indiana Jones. I haven't met a man that's as intelligent, handsome and brave as Indy," Sam argued. "Look, Daniel's here; come on, we'll be late" she added, standing up and going to meet the young doctor.

"Wait till you meet Colonel O'Neill Sam," Janet said to herself and locked the door.

* * *

"Jack's wife is Sara and Charlie's their son," Daniel said while driving with the two women. "He's twelve."

"Colonel O'Neill has been married for how long?"

"Around fifteen years."

"That's a lot," Janet said.

Sam looked at the doctor and smiled. "Well, if you marry someone it's supposed to be for life, Janet."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, Sara doesn't know anything about Jack's work," Daniel continued, trying to change the theme of the conversation. He knew Janet had been married to a real asshole and that she didn't like to talk about him.

"So what are we supposed to say?" Sam asked.

"For what I know I am an archeologist, Janet is a doctor and you are an astrophysicist," Daniel said lightly. At seeing Sam's face he winced. "You're the only one that can really say you do something related to Jack's degree."

"And that degree is …?"

"He has a PhD in astronomy."

"Wow," Sam said surprised, "I thought he was just a career officer."

"Well, he is a career officer but he has a degree too."

"The Colonel's IQ is as high as yours Sam, and yours is very high," Janet said.

"You're telling me he's a genius."

"I actually don't know," Daniel said smiling.

"Of course he's a genius," Janet said, "he doesn't show it but he is way smarter than you Daniel."

"I don't say he isn't Janet, but you know how he acts around scientists."

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"He doesn't like scientists," Daniel explained.

"I'm sure you'll be an exception Sam, you saved his life so …," Janet said.

"We've arrived," Daniel suddenly said, "Teal'c and Richard are here."

"Thank God," Janet breathed out.

Sam looked at her and was unexpectedly a little scared. What was she doing here?

* * *

Sara opened the door and saw the familiar figure of Daniel. Jack had told her that he had invited his team and two other doctors because Daniel had a crush on one of them and didn't have the guts to ask her out, so Sara was really interested in this doctor Jack had told her about.

"Daniel." She welcomed him and kissed his cheek. "Come on in."

"Hi Sara," Daniel said and entered the house.

"Hi," Janet said to Sara, "I'm Janet Fraiser and this is Samantha Carter."

"Hi," Sara said smiling to both of them, "it's nice to meet you. Come in."

"Ms O'Neill," Sam said politely.

"Sara please, only Charlie's teachers and my own students call me that way."

"Okay, I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam, the men are in the living room," Sara said pointing to the room in question and followed the young woman.

"Doc," Jack said "nice you came."

"I was invited Colonel," Janet said playfully.

"Indeed you were," Jack said imitating Teal'c.

All SG-1 laughed. All but Teal'c, of course.

"Sam," Daniel said, "come in, let me introduce you to Jack."

"You don't know each other?" Sara questioned surprised.

"No," Sam said, "when he was finally healed I wasn't in town so I couldn't meet him at the base and then he had to remain two weeks away from the mountain so …"

"Jack," Daniel called, "come meet Doctor Sam Carter," he said and Matthews laughed.

"Yeah, Doctor SAM-AN-THA Carter," the Major said laughing. At seeing Jack's face he added, "Sir."

"I'm coming Danny," Jack said and went to meet the famous doctor.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Well …" Daniel started.

"The guys here are mocking me" Jack said looking directly at Sam's eyes. Jack felt his heart skip a beat. This woman was beautiful. Those eyes!

The Colonel smiled at her and Sam was lost in those striking brown eyes felt her knees went weak.

"R-really?" Sam said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jack said; he couldn't take his eyes from her and he knew all the people in the room were looking at them, "I thought you were a man."

"That happens a lot"

"Really?" Jack asked surprised and then, "those who think that after seeing you are gay." Then shut his mouth and with a murmured "shit" turned around and saw Janet and Matthews laughing. Then looked at Sara and winced.

Daniel smiled and said, "Well that's Jack O'Neill ladies and gentleman", laughing.

"Samantha Carter, I believe O'Neill is right. Anyone who thinks of you as a man must have serious problems."

Jack looked at Teal'c and smiled. "See, I'm not the only married man that thinks that way", he said trying to fix the situation.

"Of course not, Colonel," Sam said regaining her composure. "Thanks for the compliment, I think."

Jack looked at her again and smiled. "Come on in Doctor, you want something to drink?"

"Call me Sam, Colonel, and a beer would be okay."

"So you call me Jack," he mimicked. "Beer coming up, then. Doc?"

"The same Colonel," Janet said, knowing that she couldn't call him Jack, they were Air Force officers after all.

Sara looked at the young woman and saw that she was really disturbed. After the episode the only thing she could do was smile; she was going to talk to Jack later.

Daniel took Sam's hand and lead her to the couch. 'So this is the woman Daniel's interested in,' Sara said to herself, and her smile widened.

* * *

In the kitchen Jack groaned. Doctor Sam Carter was gorgeous, and his body had reacted to her in a way that he hadn't expected. Suddenly he had become a teenager again, or at least that was what his 'friend' thought. He was hard, pretty hard to tell the truth, and that was just from seeing those beautiful blue eyes. He really didn't want to think how his body would react after seeing all of the new Doctor's body. He was sure she was stunning.

After trying to get more comfortable down there, he grabbed two beers and returned to the living room where his team, wife, doctor and that Goddess were.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe she had gotten so wet from just seeing into those perfect brown eyes. She hadn't expected the Colonel to be so handsome. This was a man she could say was like Indiana Jones. For what Daniel had said he was smart, brave and handsome. The only and huge problem was that he was a married man. And that in Sam's vocabulary was synonymous for forbidden.

She looked at Daniel sitting next to her and smiled. Sam liked her new friend and she knew he was seeing her in a more than a friendly way but she only saw him like a brother. On the other hand, the man that sat on her other side was completely different, he was a man that Sam could easily fall for.

* * *

When Charlie arrived was surprised to hear laughter coming from the living room. He had spent the afternoon at Tommy's house, with permission from his mother of course, and wasn't expecting guests. "Hello," he said.

"Charlie," Jack greeted him. "Come on in; I want you to meet the rest of my team and two other doctors that work at the base."

"Okay dad," he said sitting on his mother's lap. He looked around. The group was really strange.

"This," Jack said pointing to Teal'c, "is Murray."

"Charlie O'Neill, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," he said looking at the dark strange man.

"Over there is Major Richard Matthews."

Charlie nodded his head towards the Major. He was a man in his late thirties with brown hair.

"Hi, Charlie."

"This is Doc Fraiser."

"Janet," the doctor corrected.

"Hello Janet," he said to the petite Doctor; she was sitting near the window.

"And here is Doctor Samantha Carter," Jack said looking at Sam with a big grin.

Sam returned his smile and then looked at Charlie. He was an exact image of Jack.

Charlie looked at his father and then at the young woman. He could understand why his dad grinned to her. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than his mother. Charlie reddened slightly at that thought, then realized he'd heard that name before. "You're the doctor that healed my dad?" he asked.

Jack choked on his beer. All the room went silent. This was the first time during the evening that his 'disease' had been mentioned.

"Sort of," Sam said looking at the boy.

"Sort of?" Sara inquired.

"I only showed the others something that they hadn't seen."

"What's your specialty?" Charlie asked.

At this Jack looked at Daniel and Daniel looked at Janet and Janet looked again at Jack. They couldn't believe this was happening.

Sam smiled again. "I'm an astrophysicist."

"A what?" Charlie asked. Sara, at hearing her explanation, realized that Sam wasn't a doctor. Well, yes she was a doctor but not a doctor like Janet.

"I study stars, wormholes, black holes, that sort of things"

"Similar to what Dad does," Charlie said smiling.

"Your Dad is an astronomer so yes, it's similar."

"And how you were able to help when he was ill?"

At this question the room went completely silent again. Jack was trying to think of something fast but the fact that Sam was next to him wasn't helping. Daniel was trying to think of something too, but he couldn't, not because of Sam's presence, but because of the beer he had drunk.

Janet was the one that thought of something. "That's classified Charlie, sorry."

Jack looked at Janet and smiled. "She's right Champ, we can't tell you."

Charlie looked around and saw that they weren't going to answer. He looked at his mom and saw that she was as frustrated as he was. He turned and left the room.

"Charlie!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll go Jack," Sara said dryly.

When she left the room they all sighed.

"That was close," Matthews said.


	5. Destiny?

A/N: Here is the next chpater. I know is shorter than the others but this is what I have, jeje.

Thans for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5: Destiny? 

Sara looked at Jack. He was lying in their bed lost in thought. She wanted to know what he thought about Samantha Carter. Sara had noticed the way her husband had reacted to the young scientist.

"It seems Daniel's taste is good," she said getting into bed.

"Huh?" Jack looked at her. He hadn't heard a word Sara had said.

"Sam," Sara said smiling and turning down the light. "She's pretty nice."

"Yeah."

"I tell you; she's a beautiful woman," Sara insisted looking at his face.

Jack was expressionless, but his body was once again reacting at the thought of the young Doctor. The evening had been great and Jack knew that was because Janet and Sam had been there. He also knew, well he was pretty sure, that Sam didn't have any 'special' interest in Daniel and that was something that made his heart skip another beat. Perhaps he had a chance. Of course that would only happen if he wasn't married.

"Jack?" Sara persisted.

"As I said, Sam is really nice and she is very intelligent."

"I saw you two talking really excitedly."

Jack gulped; he had been very excited but not in the way Sara was insinuating. He had been hard all evening; thank God there were several bathrooms in the house. He had to use one of the spare bedroom to 'take care' of his hard on. "Well, you know," Jack began, "I'm an astronomer and she's an astrophysicist. Our research areas are similar and I think General Hammond will want us to work together."

"I heard you two talking about Pi?"

"Yeah" Jack said remembering the way Sam had smiled when they had began talking about that number, "we just talked about Archimedes', Ptolemy's, Fibonacci's, Newton's, Ferguson's and other's studies. You know, math."

"I see," Sara said looking at her husband. This was the first time she'd heard him talking about science. She knew Jack was a genius, that was something all their family knew. But he never showed his intelligence. Jack's family had never understood why he had joined the Air Force. Several universities had called him, they wanted him, but Jack had decided the Air Force was his call, so he enlisted. The Air Force knew he had a great future, they saw his potential and made of Jack the man he was now. He was just one step from becoming one of the youngest Generals the USAF had ever had. "They make a nice couple."

"Who?"

"Daniel and Sam."

Jack didn't answer; he was arguing with himself. He knew Daniel liked Sam and he also knew that he liked Sam, but he was married, and Daniel wasn't. He was married. To Sara. He had to repeat that to himself. He couldn't have anything to do with Sam. Oh for crying out loud!! He was going mad!!!

Sara looked at Jack for some minutes and seeing that he was again lost in thought turned and went to sleep. Things between them were getting worse every day.

* * *

Janet looked at Sam. She had been silent all the way home. She knew why. She had seen the looks her friend had gave Jack O'Neill during the whole evening. The young woman had fallen for the Colonel. She knew it. That had been love at first sight. She had seen Jack's face too and knew the man had also fallen for Sam. That could be a problem; after all Jack was a married man. 

"We had a nice evening," Daniel said.

"We did," Janet answered smiling at her friend. Sam didn't reply, she was lost in thoughts.

Daniel looked at Sam. She'd been that way since they'd left Jack's home. He didn't know why but he had the impression that something was wrong. He'd seen the way Sam had looked at Jack and the way Jack had looked at Sam during the evening. He was a little worried about the whole thing. Daniel didn't understand completely what was going on.

* * *

"We're home," Janet finally said, happy they had arrived. Sam was going to spend the night with her, so the two doctors said good night to the third doctor and went into the house. 

"Sam," Janet said, "everything all right?"

"I don't know," Sam said as she sat next to Janet on the couch.

"What do you think of Colonel O'Neill?" Janet asked; she knew Sam had been thinking the whole ride about him.

Sam looked at her. "You should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"That he was gorgeous, smart, brave, like, like Indiana Jones."

"But he's not an archeologist," Janet smiled.

Sam looked at her and sighed. "He's married."

"Yes he is, but …"

"He's perfect."

"I don't know about that."

"I could talk with him about things I can't talk about with anyone else," Sam started explaining. "He has a way of seeing stuff that I don't even understand."

"I saw you two talking," Janet said looking at her friend concerned. "What did you talk about"

"You know, stuff."

"Like …"

"Pi, Relativity Theory, wormholes, Air Force, stuff."

"You know I never thought Jack O'Neill could talk about all those things," Janet said thoughtfully. "He really doesn't like scientists."

"That's because the majority of them don't see the whole thing."

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah," Sam said smiling. "He's almost perfect Janet."

"Almost?"

"He's married."

"He is," Janet said.

"Can you tell me why?"

The petite doctor looked at her concerned. "Why what Sam?"

"Why I had to fall for a married man?"

"You think you're in love?" Janet said jumping in surprise.

"I don't think, I know I'm in love."

"How?"

Sam looked at her friend and smiled. "Have you ever thought love at first sight exists?"

"When I was a teen I thought someday I would meet a man that would become my prince and you know, the whole thing, live happily ever after."

"So you believe in love at first sight."

"You could say so, why?"

Sam smiled shyly. "I think Jack O'Neill is my destiny."

"Your what?" Janet said shocked.

"My destiny," Sam said again. "I think I've fallen for him, love at first sight Janet."

"But he's married." Janet tried to make Sam come to her senses.

"I know," she said sadly.

"Why don't we go to bed now?" Janet said standing up. "Come on, I'll show you the bedroom."

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Sam. He had said to himself a hundred times that he was married. That he had a family, but his heart didn't listen, and so his mind couldn't rest. He was outside, on the roof, playing with his telescope, but he wasn't seeing anything. His mind was somewhere else. 

His life was very complicated. He had a family, but his wife didn't care about him anymore. He had a family, parents and brothers, that didn't understand him. No-one ever understood him. But today, today had been different. Samantha Carter had appeared in his life and changed it. He knew there would be a before and an after her.

Jack knew that this was stupid, he didn't believe in love at first sight. Till today. He was sure Sam was his destiny, he was sure they were meant to be together.

The only problem was that he was married and that Daniel was very interested in the blonde doctor, and he was his friend. He couldn't do this to him and to Charlie. He had to think of something fast, because he knew Samantha Carter was meant for him, he knew it deep inside his soul. She was his other half.


	6. Betrayal

A/N: As the 21 is my birthday I will post two chapters this week. One now and the other tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6: Betrayal

When Daniel arrived the commissary he saw Jack and Sam sitting at the same table. They were lost in conversation, so Daniel took a minute to think. In the last weeks he'd made no progress in his relationship with Sam. He'd asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with him but she'd told him she had a lot of work to do, and Daniel knew that was right. He'd seen her working hour after hour, day after day, with no stop. Sam was more of a workaholic than himself. He'd also seen Jack working with her a lot of the times he'd been in her lab. Around her Jack was a totally different man. He acted the way he was. He showed her his brains, his insights. He wasn't the dumb Colonel, and that disturbed Daniel a lot. Why was he doing that?

The archeologist shook his head and went to grab his coffee and something to eat. "Guys," he said when he arrived the table.

"Hey Space Monkey," Jack greeted him.

"Jack," Daniel said; he couldn't believe Jack was calling him that in front of Sam.

Sam giggled and to Daniel's surprise, Jack looked very satisfied.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to forget about all his worries.

"Things," Jack said absently.

Daniel looked at him waiting for an explanation and, seeing there would be none, he looked at Sam.

"We were just talking about the expedition to P8X-987, you know, the planet where SG-1 will have the privilege of observing a black hole."

"Yes," Daniel said, "it'll be exciting."

"I know" Sam said smiling. "That's why I was trying to convince Jack to let me go with you," Sam continued, looking at Jack.

"And I already told you that we are not risking our Head of the Science Department."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because all the aliens out there will fall for her and we will lose her," Jack explained.

Sam started laughing and Daniel smiled. Jack was really strange.

"Don't worry Jack," Sam said. "If you let me go I'll be very careful what I eat," she finished laughing.

Jack groaned. "God, you know Daniel's responsible for what happened; he's the one that's always telling us we have to behave so we don't offend the locals."

"Jack!"

Sam laughed; she really wished she could go with them. If only for one mission. Seeing the exchange between these two men was very, very interesting.

Daniel shook his head. "So you want to see the black hole Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "After studying them for so long, seeing one in person would be fantastic."

"Yeah." Jack said smiling lightly. He understood why Sam wanted to go, it was the same reason why he had asked Hammond to go on this mission. Both of them loved the stars, they'd both studied them for so long and being able to travel to other stars and seeing all the phenomena that they had been seeing through the telescope all these years in person was exciting. It was the dream of every astronomer, astrophysicist, whatever. Sam and he shared a love for the stars that no-one else in the base did. They were the specialists in this field and Jack knew she was dying to go. But what he had told her was correct. He didn't want her to get into trouble. The women they'd encountered on the planets they'd been to were nothing compared to Sam. She was beautiful and intelligent. But she was also innocent and Jack was certain now that he had fallen for her. He was in love and he wasn't going to put her life in danger. They never know what they would encounter every time they went through the Gate. There was a lot of evil out there and the only thing he wanted to do was protect her.

"Jack," Daniel said interrupting his thoughts, "you know she's right, nothing will happen on that planet."

"Daniel," Jack said looking at him seriously, "it's not me who has the last word."

"Yes," Sam said, "but the General hears you and if you say it's not safe …"

"Then it's not safe," Jack said looking at her.

"Why?" Sam said softly, losing herself in his eyes.

"Cause," Jack retorted and stared at her baby blue eyes.

Daniel looked at them and, realizing that something was going on between the two, left with his heart in pieces.

He couldn't believe Jack had – AHHHH, he had no words. For God's sake!! He was married!!! How could he do this to him!!!! He knew he was interested in Sam, but no, that didn't matter to him. It didn't matter to him that he was a married man either. He was hurt, very hurt. And Sam, Sam was interested in Jack!!! How was it that he hadn't seen it?

When he reached his lab he sank in his chair and closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear, why this had to happen to him?

That's where Janet found him some hours later.

"Daniel?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked worried.

"Sam," Daniel whispered.

"What about her?"

"And Jack."

"Ahhh," Janet said.

Daniel turned and looked at her surprised. "You knew?"

Janet smiled. "What, something happened between them?"

"I don't think so, but you knew?"

"I know Sam has a certain interest in the Colonel," Janet said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel asked angrily, standing up.

"Why would I tell you? There's nothing between them, Daniel."

"YES THERE IS!" he yelled.

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES, JANET!!"

"You saw them?"

"YES … NO," Daniel corrected himself. "I don't think they've done anything but anyone can see there are some feelings there," he said resigned.

"Daniel," Janet said coming to hug him, "I'm so sorry. I knew you had feelings for Sam but …"

"She's interested in Jack," he completed, "even though he's married."

"Sometimes the heart doesn't listen to the mind, Daniel."

"I know," he said sadly. "Let's go Janet, I have a report to prepare."

* * *

Sam was frustrated. She understood why she couldn't go through the Gate on normal missions, but this wasn't a 'normal' mission. They were going to study a black hole, she was the Head of the Science Department, she should be there. But no. Colonel O'Neill didn't want her with his team and the General had agreed with him. She didn't understand why Jack was acting this way. She'd heard what he'd said about the aliens falling for her and her heart had skipped a beat. Sam wished _he_ would fall for her. Of course her mind then reminded her that Jack was married, so her heart would only suffer. If only her mother knew what was happening to her, what she was feeling. Perhaps she could help her.

And that was what Sam was going to do. She was going to call her mom, she needed another perspective of what was happening to her. No man had ever generated this kind of feeling in her.

* * *

After leaving the mountain she went to the mall. Sam had to pick up a dishwasher for her new house. She'd decided to maintain her home in DC so she was buying all the furniture the Air Force didn't think was necessary for a house and in Sam's life, a dishwasher was very, very essential.

Following the usual discussion with salesmen and choosing the dishwasher she liked, Sam decided to get home. Near the door, she saw a familiar face. The doctor knew who the woman was, what she didn't know was who the man with that woman was.

Sara was, from Sam's point of view, evidently flirting with an older man. Obviously the man was older than Jack, he had gray hair. Then to Sam's surprise, Sara kissed the gray haired man. The kiss started to get more heated and the couple left with only one intention from Sam's point of view. They were going to get somewhere to have sex. That was pretty obvious to her and then her thoughts went to Jack. HIS WIFE WAS CHEATING ON HIM!!!!!! What was she going to do?!?!?!?!

Sam had no idea but he was her friend, even though her intentions weren't the ones of a friend but Jack didn't know that therefore she had to tell him. But then she realized that she didn't have any proof, it was her word against his wife's.

Now Sam was sure she had to talk to her mom. She was convinced her mother would be able to help her.


	7. Mom

As I promised, her you have another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mom

Sam didn't know how she got to her house. Her shock was enormous. Jack's wife was cheating him. How the woman could do this to the perfect man, Sam didn't know. Of course she also knew that Jack wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. Sam smiled, she had always talked to herself. Her first memory was of talking to herself. Now thinking about what she had seen, she had no remorse about her feelings for Jack.

She dialed her parents' home and waited for someone to answer. Her mother and father lived in DC. Her dad was a retired Major General, but the Air Force always called him when his expertise was needed. Her mom was a physicist. That's why she was an astrophysicist.

"Carter residence."

"Hi Celeste, is my mother at home?"

"Doctor Sam" she said with a Latin accent, "Doctor Grace is in her study, I'll give her the phone."

"Thanks."

After a while; "Sammie, honey, how are you?" her mother said.

"Mom, I'm fine, just checking in," Sam said, thinking how she was going to tell her mother all the thoughts she was having.

"Have you found a proper house?"

"The Air Force gave me one, mom, with most of the furniture I'll need."

"That's great! This way you can concentrate on your work," Grace Carter said. "Talking about that, what are you doing under that mountain?"

"Sorry mom, that's classified," Sam said smiling; she knew how mad her mom would be. She never liked anything classified.

"Classified? Why? What kind of base is George working at?"

Sam laughed. "Uncle George is working at the most classified base in the world mom, and I'm working with him."

"I don't like that, you know Sam."

"I know mom, but this project is fantastic!" Sam said excited. "I'm working with the best of the best."

"You sound like your father, he always says that he works with the best of the best."

"Well, mom, next time he says that to you, you tell him that Uncle George is working with the best of the best, not him."

Grace Carter laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah" Sam said, "tell him that Jack O'Neill is working with him, he'll know who he is."

"Jack O'Neill?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Sam said smiling.

"Uh-huh," Grace said noticing the smile in her daughter's voice. "So, who is he?"

"Who?" Sam asked; she had lost herself in her memories of Jack's little smile.

"This Colonel."

"Ahhh, you know he's Air Force."

"And?"

"He's almost perfect mom."

"Almost?"

"He's married."

"Honey," Grace said, "if he's married, he isn't available."

"I know that, but …"

"Yes?"

"I saw his wife today, mom, in the mall," Sam said slowly, "with another man"

There was silence for a moment. "Are you saying his wife is cheating him?"

"Well, I don't think I would kiss Mark or Chris on the mouth."

"So you're calling to ask me what should you do."

"I was going to call you to ask you what I should do in regard to my feelings for him, then I saw Sara with this other man and I decided to call you to ask you what I should do now."

"I don't actually know Sam, you can't go and tell him he's being cheated on."

"I know."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well, we have lunch together always, and sometimes dinner when he's still on base at night, and he spends a lot of time in my lab because he doesn't like paperwork or when we have a project together, and he's training with me."

"So you spend all day with him?"

"Sort of," Sam said.

"And you have a crush on him."

"I don't know."

"What?" Grace asked confused, "you said you have feelings for him."

"I know, but I think it's much deeper than just a simple crush, mom."

"Oh, Sammie," Grace said, "he's married, even though you say his wife's cheating him, he is still married."

"I know, Janet said the same."

"Janet?"

"The CMO of the base."

"Ahh," Grace said. "Do you think he's interested in you?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know," Sam said, thinking, "every time we're alone he flirts with me but then when someone of his team, especially Daniel, is with us he's distant."

"Daniel?"

"An archeologist that works with Jack."

"An archeologist?"

"Yeah, his team's weird," Sam said trying to work out what to tell her mom. "Jack's an astronomer, Daniel's an archeologist and then Richard and Murray are soldiers."

"Why's an archeologist working with you?"

"He doesn't work with me, he's in Jack's team" Sam said, knowing that her father wouldn't be asking these questions, he would be asking what is Jack O'Neill doing under that mountain.

"Sam, it's okay, I really don't want to know," Grace said noting her daughter's reactions. "Now tell me; why is Jack distant when his team is with you?"

"Well," Sam said hesitantly, "it seems that Daniel has a crush on me."

"Oh, honey," Grace said, understanding a little bit what was happening there, "what do you say I come visit you for a few days? Your father will be out of town and I think I can come spend some time with you, meet these men you're talking about."

Sam sighed happily. "That would be great."

Grace smiled. "I'll call you with my flight details."

"Thanks, mom, and give dad a kiss."

"I will."

* * *

Later that night when Jacob Carter returned from work, he found his wife packing. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to visit Sam while you're out of town."

"Is she all right?" Jacob asked concerned; he'd gotten the impression Sam was great, in fact George told him that she had friends and that she was doing fine.

"Yeah." Grace smiled at her husband, he was always thinking something bad could happen to his little girl if he wasn't there to look after her. "She's very happy but I want to see her new house and see if she's eating. You know how is Sam, Jake."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, I know her."

"So, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah; don't worry I already called Sam and she'll pick me up from the airport."

"Okay; but you call when you get to her house; I want to talk to her."

"Of course honey," Grace said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Sam looked at her clock. Her mother would be arriving in an hour and she couldn't leave the base because she was running a very important experiment on a piece of technology SG-4 had brought to her some hours ago. She had to talk to General Hammond to see if he could send someone to fetch her, but she couldn't leave her lab.

Then, as the prince he was, Jack O'Neill entered her lab. "This is the way I wanted to find you," he said smiling.

"Huh?" Sam was lost in thought.

"What are you doing here Sam? You aren't supposed to be here today"

Sam smiled, he was perfect. "I know, but SG-4 brought this and I …"

Jack smiled, and signaled for her to stop talking. "I see, you couldn't wait."

"Yeah." Sam gave him a little smile.

God, he loved that woman, he was certain about that. "Will this take you long?"

"I think it'll take me all day" Sam said, resigned.

At seeing her disappointment, Jack was worried. "Aren't you happy about this?" He showed her the alien artifact.

"Oh, yes I am," Sam said, "but my mom's coming and she'll be arriving in an hour and I can't get to the airport."

"Oh," Jack said, then he had an idea. "If you want I can fetch her and bring her to the base, the only problem is you'll have to talk to Hammond about her clearance, but if I can't I could show her the town and then I don't know were you live but I don't think there'd be any problem if a show her the first levels of the base."

"Would you do that for me?" Sam smiled, thinking with amusement _Take a deep breath, Jack._

Jack bit back the answer he wanted to give her – 'I would die for you' – and said instead, "The only thing I have to here is paperwork, so …"

"I'll talk to General Hammond. Her name's Grace and her flight is….."

* * *

Half an hour later Jack was awaiting the arrival of Grace Carter's plane. He was lost in thought. What the hell was he thinking when he offered to come and take care of Sam's mom? 'You weren't thinking, Jack, you were feeling. You have this crazy idea that that beautiful, smart and young woman has feelings for you,' a voice in his mind said to him. 'Well sometimes when she looks at me I think she feels something for me,' Jack's own voice answered,

'You're married and Daniel claimed her first'

'That's true but I don't think she has that kind of interest in him'

'Why are we discussing this now when Sam's mom plane has landed?' a third voice said

'Sorry' the other two said.

Jack looked around; Sam had told him that her mother was blonde, tall and a physicist, so he'd know who she was when he saw her. And there she was. Jack recognized her immediately, not because she looked the way Sam had told him but because Sam was the living image of her mother.

"Mrs. Carter?" Jack asked when he reached her.

The woman looked at him, saw the uniform and knew that this was an officer, not just a soldier. "Yes." She smiled and Jack knew that although Grace's smile was beautiful, Sam got her father's smile.

"Hello." Jack extended his hand to greet her, "Sam couldn't come, she has an experiment running and …" Jack waved his hand in the air.

"And she sent you to fetch me," Grace said smiling; this was an interesting man.

"Well, not exactly, she was worried because she couldn't come so I offered."

Grace raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, well …". Jack was nervous; this was Sam's mom!!! "I had paperwork to do and …"

"And you don't like paperwork."

"Yep."

Jack smiled at her and Grace understood why Sam had given this man her heart. She knew this was Jack O'Neill, she was certain of that. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh." Jack realized she was right. "Sorry, I'm Jack O'Neill," he said and then went to get Grace's luggage. "If you'll follow me."

"Of course," Grace said smiling. The Colonel was showing her the way and Grace looked at him. He was older than she had expected, but he seemed like a good man, a simple man and a married man. He had a ring on his left hand.

* * *

"So," Jack said when they reached his SUV, "how was your flight?"

"The usual," Grace told him, "nothing exciting for a pilot."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Well you know, we pilots, love the adrenaline."

"I know that, Jacob is a pilot."

"Sam told me … us that," Jack said.

"So we are going to Sam's house?" Grace asked when they started traveling somewhere.

"Actually, I'm waiting for her call to see where we go" Jack said with a little smile. "It all depends on the General."

"George?" Grace asked watching the man. He was really handsome and he looked very alert, he wasn't just a scientist, he was a man of action.

"You know General Hammond?"

"Oh, yeah," Grace said and at that precise moment Jack's cell phone rang.


	8. Charlie

A/N: Here you have a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Heather, my beta.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: Charlie

Sam knocked on the General's door.

"Come in."

"Sir," Sam said sitting in the chair in front of the General's desk.

"Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Sir," she began, "my mother is arriving today." She looked at her watch. "Actually her plane landed some minutes ago, and I have some experiments to run and …"

"Who's going to meet her at the airport?" Hammond asked.

"Colonel O'Neill, sir."

"Jack?" the General asked surprised.

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill was in my lab when I remembered my mother was arriving today."

"He was in your lab? He's supposed to be updating his reports," Hammond said.

"Well," Sam began, "Jack doesn't like paperwork very much Uncle George."

General Hammond looked at her. He could see that something was happening between his Goddaughter and his second in command. And it wasn't something he liked. "What's going on Sam?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Between you and Jack," George clarified.

"Nothing Uncle George, we just work together."

"He's married."

"I know that, but nothing is happening between us. We just work together," Sam repeated. 'Were her feelings so transparent?' she asked to herself.

The General looked at her a little more and added, "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if mom could come to the base."

Hammond smiled. "You know that's not possible. She doesn't have the clearance necessary. Not even your father would be allowed to come here."

Sam looked at him. "What is Colonel O'Neill going to do with her then?"

Hammond smiled. "I'm sure Jack will think of something."

* * *

"O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill. This is Ms Hatcher. Charlie's principal."

"Yes, yes I know who you are," Jack said to the phone concerned. "Has something happened?"

"I would like to talk to you in person, perhaps you could come to the school?"

"Something wrong?"

"I would like to talk to you in person, Colonel."

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"We'll be expecting you."

Jack hung up and looked at the woman sitting next to him.

"Problem?" the doctor asked smiling.

"My son," Jack said looking at the road, "we'll have to go to his school"

"That's okay with me," Grace said seeing the man's worried face. "I'm sure Sam forgot me as soon as you left the room."

Jack looked at the woman. He was confused. She'd agreed to go to Charlie's school with him. She didn't even know him!!!!! "You don't have to come Doctor Carter …" he began.

"Colonel," Grace interrupted him, "first, call me Grace and second I don't mind." She smiled at him, "and I have to add that I have a lot of experience with principals."

Jack looked at her puzzled.

"I have two other sons, Colonel. Mark and Chris."

Jack understood and gave her a little smile. "You can call me Jack if you want, Grace."

She nodded and smiled back at him.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were outside Charlie's school. Jack was concerned. Why had the school called him? Sara was supposed to be at home this morning. She had classes after lunch not early in the morning.

"Jack?" Grace asked. They were in the parking lot, waiting. "Are we going in?"

Jack looked at her. She was just like Sam, only an older version. "You don't have to do this," he repeated.

Grace smiled. "I know but I want to." 'If my daughter has feelings for you, I have to know you, Colonel,' she thought, 'I have to see who you are, and how you are with people.'

Jack nodded. "Okay, let's go."

While they walked to the principal's office, Grace broke the ice. "Sam told me you're a doctor."

Jack looked at her and nodded. "I have a PhD in Astronomy."

Grace smiled. "I now see why you work so closely with my daughter."

Jack looked at her again and then at the door they had reached. He stopped in front of it but didn't come inside. "I was 17 the last time I had to meet the principal," he said.

Grace looked at him surprised. Then smiled. The man looked as if he was gearing up for battle. "Come on Jack, your son is waiting for you and if he is like my sons you will be visiting this office all the time," she added smiling.

They entered the office and the principal's secretary greeted them. "Good morning Colonel O'Neill," she said.

"Morning," Jack answered. He didn't like being called to see the principal. He didn't like going to Hammond's office either. He knew he had problems with authority in certain cases. He was a maverick. Always had been and always would be. He didn't like taking orders that were wrong from his point of view, and his experience with principals and generals told him that the woman he was about to see was a little dictator.

"Ms Hatcher is expecting you, follow me please." A smile was glued to the secretary's face. Jack and Grace followed her.

The principal's office was pretty normal. It had the photos on the walls and a big desk greeting them in the middle of the room. Sitting right in front of the middle aged woman was Charlie O'Neill.

Who after seeing his dad wanted to vanish into thin air.

"Colonel O'Neill, it's good to see you."

Jack smiled and presented Grace. "Ms Hatcher, this is Doctor Grace Carter."

At hearing the name of the older woman that had come with his father Charlie looked again. He'd dismissed her when he first saw her but now this was getting interesting. She was Carter like the beautiful doctor he had met some weeks ago. The one that had healed his dad, in some way.

"Doctor Carter, it's a pleasure," the principal said.

"The pleasure is mine," Grace answered politely.

"Take a seat please."

Jack waited till Grace sat down to seat himself.

"Colonel O'Neill, I know you are a very busy man but I couldn't reach your wife so I have no other choice."

"It's okay," Jack replied simply. "Why are we here?"

'You are a direct man, Jack,' Grace thought.

Ms Hatcher smiled – not nicely. "Charlie had a little altercation today with one of his teachers."

Jack looked at his son and then at the principal, and nodded.

"Why don't you tell your dad what happened Charlie?"

"Yes ma'am." The young boy looked at his father. He didn't look at his eyes, he was ashamed that the school had called him. "He said war was something meaningless. That only men that had little confidence in themselves started wars."

Jack looked at Charlie for a moment and nodded. "What did you say?"

"I told him war was never meaningless, I said his comment showed he'd never served. That he wasn't man enough to offer his life for his country and family," Charlie said looking at his dad proudly.

Jack nodded again, his face revealing nothing.

Grace looked at the young man and realized that he was extremely proud of his father. This kid knew what war was and what war could do to people. He had all the right in the world to say what he said and Grace was sure he was right about his teacher. The comment showed her that the teacher didn't have any idea what war was like.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jack asked the principal.

Ms Hatcher looked at Charlie and then at the Colonel. She knew Charlie had defended what he had been taught at home. He had defended his father –an officer and from what they knew had a lot of experience in war. He had been out there, defending their country and way of life twice at least. "I will suspend him for today and tomorrow Colonel. I'm sorry Charlie but the way you said all that to Mr. Fish wasn't the right way."

Jack nodded. "Thank you very much Ms Hatcher, and I promise you this won't happen again," he said looking at his son, who nodded not understanding why his father was saying that.

They were silent for a while. Charlie was getting impatient so he started talking. "Are you related to the doctor that works with my dad, Doctor Carter?" he asked Grace.

Jack looked at Charlie through the mirror of his car.

Grace smiled at the boy and nodded. "I'm Sam's mom."

"What are you doing with my dad?"

"I see you're just like your father" Grace said, still smiling. "You say what's on in your mind."

"Sorry ma'am, I don't want to offend you," Charlie said looking down.

"You didn't offend me Charlie, in fact I think it's a very good thing."

Charlie looked at her and smiled. He liked this woman.

"And as for the question you asked me. My daughter was supposed to fetch me but she had work to do and as your dad is a gentleman he offered to do it so Sam could finish working."

"She works a lot too?" Charlie continued interrogating Grace.

The older woman smiled. "Yes, my daughter works a lot, I'm sure she works as much as your father."

"Is she married?"

"Married?" Grace smiled again and looked at Jack before answering, "No, she isn't. She was engaged once but that didn't work out."

"She was?" This time Jack was the one that asked.

"Yes" Grace said, "but I won't tell you anything more. If you two want to know you'll have to ask her."

"But …"

"Charlie," Jack cut in.

"Yes Dad," he said and looked down.

Grace looked at the Colonel and then his son. "Charlie, tell me do you like physics?"

"Ahhh, there's a rule in this family that says no-one is allowed to talk about science."

Grace looked confused. "Why is that? After all, you're scientist, Jack"

Jack looked at her, "I'm a Colonel in the USAF."

"But you're also a Doctor."

"But we don't talk about science, Doctor Carter; mom doesn't like it," Charlie said slowly.

Grace looked at the boy and saw that he was sad. "What about you, Charlie, do you like it?"

The boy nodded. "Very much."

Jack frowned. "Perhaps while we eat lunch you can talk with Doctor Carter about science."

"And with you?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"Perhaps," Jack said, a little smile on his face, "but I have to talk with Sam first."

"Okay," Charlie said happily. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"O'Malley's."

"Okay."

Grace looked at them. She didn't know where that place was but was sure this lunch would be very interesting. She was going to see a part of Jack she was sure her daughter hadn't seen yet.


	9. The talk

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I think I answered all but if I forgot to reply to someone, I am sorry.

I had a difficult week, with a final exam of math teh 6th and next monday I have chemistry so, you can imagen that it's really difficult for me to write right now. But I am almost done with next chapter, I think.

* * *

Chapter 9: The talk

Sam was in the middle of another test when her lab phone rang.

"Doctor Carter."

"Sam," Jack said.

"Jack, I tried to call you before but you had your phone off."

"Yeah," Jack said, "I had to go to Charlie's school."

"Something happened?" the young doctor asked concerned.

"Nothing to worry about," Jack said looking at his son and Grace Carter sitting at a table in O'Malleys, "though your mother is talking to him right now."

"What?"

"He was suspended for two days so he's with us now," Jack explained. He didn't know why he was doing that, Sam had nothing to do with his son, but he felt better once he told her.

"Oh," was the only thing Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack said and passed a hand through his hair. "Well, tell me, have you talked to Hammond?"

"Yes, the General says that she can't come to the base, that you can take care of her."

"Really?"

"Yes, he said, 'I'm sure Jack will think of something'."

"I'm sure he said so," Jack said and then sighed. "I'll show her around but I don't know where you live Sam so …."

"I'll call you when I am leaving the base to give you the address."

"Okay," Jack said, "any progress with your work?"

"Well, yeah," Sam began, "I've found a new element and I have to see the properties, the atomic number and all that stuff that you never want to know," Sam said smiling.

Jack smiled too. "I never want to hear them from other mouths, but from yours …". Jack stopped abruptly, realizing what he was telling her. "Well I have to go, see you," and he hung up.

Sam looked at the phone shocked. Had he just told her that he liked her? That perhaps he was attracted to her? That he was seeing her in another way? Sam smiled, she had to get to talk to him without anyone nearby. They had to talk and she was certain now that in one way or another she would have to tell him about his wife.

* * *

"Charlie, tell me what do you want to do when you grow up?" Grace asked the twelve year old.

"I want to be an astronomer like my dad," the kid said enthusiastically.

"An astronomer?"

"Yeah, I want to see the stars and I want to go to the stars."

"If you want to go to the stars, the best way is through the Air Force."

"The Air Force?"

"Yes," Grace said and smiled; how was it possible for the son of an Air Force officer to not know about this? "The ones that go to space are mostly pilots, they are from the Air Force."

"Really?"

"Yes, and NASA if I'm correct is under the care of the Air Force," Grace continued. "You should ask your dad."

"We don't talk about this kind of stuff," he said slowly.

"Why?" This was something Grace wanted to know, the boy had said something in the car that caught her attention.

"Mom doesn't like it as she doesn't like Air Force."

"She doesn't?"

"No, she says that our lives would be better if dad wasn't Air Force and that since he started working under the mountain, all that matter to him are the stars."

Grace noted the sad look Charlie bore. "Well, I know I'm no-one to tell you this, but your father was very worried about you. He was concerned something might have happened to you. I think he loves you very much."

Charlie looked at Grace and smiled.

"Have you ordered?" Jack asked when he came back.

"Yes," Grace said, "have you talked to Sam?"

Jack nodded and started eating some of the bread that the waitress had put on the table. "She's very busy with all her experiments and Hammond said you can't visit the base so we'll be going to her house later," Jack finished.

"We?" Charlie asked.

"Well," Jack said looking at his son, "I can leave you at home champ, but if you want to come with us you can."

The waitress came with the food they had ordered. "Here you are," she said smiling at Jack.

"Thank you." The Colonel smiled back.

Grace had noticed the way the woman had looked at Jack and she was certain that the Colonel had a little fan club somewhere.

"What are we going to do all day?" Charlie asked with is mouth full of fries.

"Charlie!" Jack said, "what have I told you about talking with your mouth full of food?"

Charlie swallowed. "Sorry Dad," he said looking at his plate. "What are we going to do now?"

Grace smiled. "Perhaps you can show me Colorodo."

Charlie looked at her and smiled. "We can go to the park Dad and then to the city hall."

Jack looked at his son and nodded. "Whatever you want kid, just stay calm."

* * *

Daniel saw the lights of Sam's lab on. He was surprised, she wasn't suppose to be on base today. If he was correct her mother was arriving today. "Sam?" he asked when he entered her lab and saw her.

"Daniel, hi," she said looking at him for a second and then continued working.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm finishing some tests on this device," Sam answered automatically.

"Wasn't your mom arriving today?"

"Yeah, she arrived some hours ago."

Daniel looked perplexed. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm working Daniel," Sam said loosing her patience.

"And your mom is?"

"With Jack and Charlie."

Daniel was shocked. "What?"

Sam looked at him. "Jack went to get my mom."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, perhaps because I want to know why Jack is with your mother," Daniel asked raising his voice a little.

"Daniel," Sam said putting the device on the table, "I think we need to talk."

"You think?"

"I don't know what you expect from me," Sam began. "We are good friends but nothing more."

"What about your mom?"

"What?"

"Your mom, Sam. Why Jack went to get her?"

"Because he came to my lab when I was doing one of my tests on the device just like you did and I told him that my mom was arriving but I couldn't leave my lab."

"So he offered."

"Yes, Jack knows how important my work is."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Daniel you weren't here when I remembered and Jack was," Sam explained.

"So if I was here you would have told me?"

"Sure," Sam said, "why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't understand what you see in Jack," Daniel said.

Sam looked at him shocked. "Pardon me?"

Daniel knew he had made a mistake, but he was tired. Jack was a married man, and he was like seven years older than he was. He didn't understand what women saw in him. "I don't understand what you see in Jack, Sam. He's married and …"

"Daniel!" Sam said dryly to him. "Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me. You just see what Doctor Carter is. You don't really know me, so shut up! Who I see is my business!"

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU ARE SEEING HIM?" Daniel shouted back.

"HELL NO," Sam answered. "LEAVE MY LAB NOW OR YOU WILL FINISH THE DAY WITH A BROKEN NOSE."

Daniel looked at her rather shocked. This wasn't the Sam he knew. She was different, something was wrong with her. She was being aggressive. He was going to see Janet.

* * *

Sam saw him leave and sighed. She had enough problems on her mind without Daniel getting possessive over her. She was sure that nowhere in their talks she had said something to make him believe she had a thing for him.

The Doctor looked at the device and smiled. If she finished the last test soon she would be leaving and she would see Jack.

And Charlie and her mother of course.

* * *

Daniel went to find Janet after leaving Sam's lab. He didn't find her in the infirmary so he continued looking till he found Teal'c. Daniel knew that Janet was the person he wanted to talk to but she wasn't available at the moment so the Jaffa was his next option. He knew that Teal'c knew everything that happened on base.

"Teal'c," Daniel said.

The black man bowed his head, "Daniel Jackson."

"Do you have a minute?"

The only answer he received was a nod from the Jaffa.

"I was talking to Sam and she began acting strange."

"I have found that Earth's females act strange during a particular time of the month Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked at Teal'c for a moment and then smiled. "I don't think Sam is in that part of the month Teal'c."

The Jaffa looked at him and nodded, again.

"You see; I was asking her about Jack."

"I don't think O'Neill is a topic you should discuss with Doctor Carter."

Daniel looked at him and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"You will be hurt."

"Sam said she would break my nose if I didn't leave her lab," the young man said thinking.

"Your nose is the least of your problems, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said and then left the young archeologist in the middle of the hall.

Daniel looked at him and sighed. Why did everyone know that something was happening between Sam and Jack and he didn't? He was going to have a talk to Jack. He was his friend. He couldn't do this to him.


	10. Author's note

This is just a note as I haven't update the story in a long time. I am leaving tomorrow (friday 5th) on holidays. I'm going camping again this year!!!! but this time is to the west of my beautiful country. Last year I went to the south, jeje. I LOVE the mountains.

I have some chapters written but as Heather, my beta, was moving to a knew house, and I was preparing my trip, we couldn't put the necessary things together so I promise you that when I come back, that will be the 21th, I'll post or at least I'll try to post near that date.

I have to tell all of you that I really value all the reviews you send me and in two or three weeks you'll be reading the father – son talk that Jack has to have with Charlie. And Jack and Sara's talk and Jack will talk to Daniel. And Grace will tell her daughter what she thinks. And perhaps Jacob will appear (I haven't written that yet but I have the idea in my mind).

So, this is just a note to tell you how sorry I am as I couldn't update but my holidays come first. I have work and study a lot this year and I diserve them.

See you in two weeks,

Kisses

Maggie


	11. The other talk

A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm very sorry but I since I came back from camping real life has been there, jeje. Here you have another chapter. 

And Fran thank you very much.

* * *

Chapter 10: Other talk

Charlie looked at his father from his place at the table. Today's evening had been great. He had heard his father talk about science, about the stars and Air Force with Sam's mom. Grace Carter was a formidable woman, as was her daughter.

The kid had spent all the day with them and he had felt safe and loved. He hadn't felt like that at his home for a long time. His parents didn't talk or laugh or touch, even so he didn't want to see them touch, maybe some kisses now and then, but nothing. Charlie knew that the only reason they all lived in the same house was him. He wasn't stupid; he knew a lot of things. He knew because some of his friends had their parents separate and he also knew because of the TV. He didn't remember when was the last time that he saw his mother smiling at his dad or laughing with him. And Charlie knew his father was really funny. Both women they had spent the day with, had been laughing all the time. And that wasn't because he had said something stupid, his father had. But they didn't think it was stupid, from Charlie's point of view, they thought it was amusing. And that was funny.

So Charlie continued looking at his father.

He had watched him very carefully all day. It was really strange to see his dad so relaxed and unaware of his surroundings. And that was what got more his attention. He knew that his dad had relaxed completely when Sam joined them.

"Charlie" his mother was saying something to him.

"Mom?"

"You aren't listening to me"

"Sorry" he gave her a little smile.

"I was saying that I don't know what we are going to do with you tomorrow"

"You don't work in the morning Sara" Jack said.

She looked at him, "I have to tomorrow" she explained, "one of the morning teachers is ill and I have to go in her place"

Jack looked at her for a moment, "okay"

"Perhaps we can call Grace and Sam, dad" Charlie said hopefully.

Jack looked at him, "I don't know champ. Sam may want to spend some time alone with her mom"

"Excuse me?" Sara interrupted the men conversation, "What are you talking about?"

"Sam's mother is in town and we spent all day with her" Charlie said to his mother excited, "we showed her around and then Sam joined us when she finished working"

Jack smiled at his son. He was glad Charlie liked Sam. He then saw Sara and knew she didn't like this.

"You did?" Sara said smiling coldly. "Weren't you supposed to be at work Jack? Or now your work is to be a tourist guide?"

Jack sighed; "Sara" was the only thing he said.

"Charlie, go to your room" Sara said.

The young boy stood up and did what his mother ordered.

"Sara" Jack began once Charlie had left the room.

"Jack" Sara cut in, "what do you think you are doing?" she said raising her voice a little.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked a little shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What I am doing? I was helping a friend, Sara"

"A friend??? A friend you want to get laid with"

Jack looked at her stunned, "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Sara, you are crazy! I am married to you!!!"

"You are but I saw the way you looked at her"

Jack stood up, and said lowly, "I'm not the one that says 'I'm tired' every time I want to make love to you. I'm not the one who hasn't made a move in months" he was getting angry, very angry.

"What do you want me to say?" Sara yelled at him "You want me to say that I'm not in love with you anymore?"

"Are you?"

"I love you Jack, you're the father of my son"

Jack looked at her, "I love you too Sara, but are you in love with me? Cause the two of us know perfectly well that being in love is very different to loving someone"

Sara remained in silence. Jack sighed; he had known this for a long time but didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to acknowledge that his marriage was over.

"We have to talk about this Sara, not now. Now I want to talk about Charlie with you"

"What about him?" Sara said not looking at his eyes.

"He did wrong today at school"

"He was suspended Jack" Sara said, "of course he did wrong"

"You don't understand" Jack said, passing a hand trough his hair, "he has the wrong idea about war"

Sara looked at him puzzled, "what are you saying?"

"I want to have a long talk with him, a talk that has to be between the two of us. I don't want you there Sara"

"Why?"

"Haven't you seen Charlie lately?"

"Jack I spent all my free ours with Charlie"

"Yeah" Jack said and looked at his 'wife', "but you never let him talk to you about what he likes, what he wants to do, about his dreams"

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked worried.

"Today, Charlie spent all evening talking about science with Grace Carter. She is a Doctor in physics"

Sara nodded.

"He was happy. Our son wants to go the moon Sara. He wants to be an astronomer"

"As you are" Sara said, "you know what I think about this Jack, I don't think that getting a degree in Astronomy is something"

"Something what? Sara the degree I have is very difficult to get. You have to be very smart and your motivation has to be very strong"

"He won't have a future, Jack!"

"Pardon me? I think my life is pretty good"

"You are in the Air Force! That is not what I want for my son!! I don't understand why you had to join the Air Force, Jack. A lot of important people were looking for you, they wanted you"

"I know, but the work I'm doing now is more important than the work they could have offered me"

"You are under a damn mountain!"

Jack looked at her, "I want Charlie to spend tomorrow at NORAD. I will talk to General Hammond and see if I can arranged that for him"

"I don't want that Jack" Sara said.

"I know, but our son, likes this and I will try to show him all I can about the Universe, he was happy today Sara. All I want for him is to be happy. We aren't but at least you could agree with me that Charlie deserves to be happy. He deserves to have his dreams come true. And I have the power to do that. I can show him what the Universe can offer and you won't stop me Sara"

"Jack, don't push me" Sara said, "because you don't want to mess with me"

The Colonel smiled, "Sara you don't know what you're getting yourself into if you dare to threaten me" Jack said a cold smile appearing on his handsome face, "I will talk to Hammond. Good night" he said and left the house.

Sara looked at him for a moment and then went to their room. The end of their marriage was pretty close and she knew that. What was she going to do?

* * *

Jack drove to Hammond's home. He knew it was late but he couldn't stay at home and he had talked to Teal'c before and knew that Daniel was pretty upset with him.

The General lived near his house. He had a very nice place, a big place as his daughter and grandchildren lived with him.

When he reached the house he saw the lights on so he went to see the General.

* * *

George Hammond was preparing to get to bed when the doorbell rang. He didn't know who might be at his door at this hour of the night but he was sure it was important.

"Jack!" he was extremely surprised with this visit, "something wrong?"

"General" Jack said, "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I didn't know where else to go"

"Jack?" the General said worried, "come in please"

"Thanks sir"

They went to the living room, and sat on the couch.

"What happened son?"

"Charlie was suspended from school today"

"Why?"

"He said something to his teacher and well, you know, the way he is answering sometimes. He isn't saying things in the right way. I think he is just becoming a normal teenager but well, you know how they get at school. Teachers are difficult sometimes"

Hammond smiled; he knew how kids could answer sometimes. He was just like his father. Still Hammond didn't understand why Jack was here.

"Something else son?"

Jack looked at him and sighed, "Things aren't okay at home. I had a big fight with Sara today, and I couldn't go to Daniel's because he is mad with me"

"He is mad? Doctor Jackson? What did you do?"

Jack looked at his Commanding Officer, "he is mad because I went to get Grace Carter to the airport today, and apparently he wanted to go"

George smiled, "I had forgotten about your encounter with Grace. So what do you think?"

Jack smiled, "she is just like her daughter sir"

"You mean Sam is just like Grace"

"Yeah"

"Well, let me tell you that Sam is much more intelligent than Grace"

"Oh, I think Sam is much more intelligent than all of us together" Jack said with a big smile.

Hammond looked at him for a moment, "Daniel is mad because of your close relationship with Sam?"

Jack nodded, "I think he thinks I am looking to have something with her"

"Are you?"

"Sir" Jack said surprised, "I am married"

"But we know that things aren't well at home Jack"

"I don't know sir" Jack said not looking at his eyes.

Hammond nodded, "what are you doing here Jack" he knew that this wasn't the reason his second in command was visiting him.

Jack looked at him this time, "I wanted to know if I could show Charlie NORAD tomorrow"

Hammond sighed. "Do you think he is going to like the place? You can't bring him to the SGC, Jack"

"I know that sir. But Charlie wants to be an astronomer and well, you know, NORAD has some great photos"

Hammond nodded, "okay, but I want an airman with him always and you have to finish your paperwork and you have to talk to Doctor Jackson. I don't want SG-1 to have problems. I need you to be a team and I know that when two teammates are behind the same woman things don't get well"

"I am not behind Sam, sir"

Hammond smiled and stood up, "see you tomorrow, Jack"


	12. What are friends for?

A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier during the week but I didn't have time.

One of my friend's finish University and we spent two days preparing things to throw her, jeje, like eggs, flour and grass. Water too. It was a mess but very funny.

So here you have a new chapter.

Thanks to Fran and all of you that review, I didn't have time to answer but I promise that I will answer this chapter's reviews, jeje.

* * *

Chapter 11: What are friends for? 

Jack left Hammond's home but didn't go to his house. He was still mad and he knew that if he went home, he was going to do or say something he'd regret later. He knew he needed to talk to someone else but his CO. He needed to talk to a friend, and as his only friends were Daniel and Teal'c he had only limited choice.

He could always talk to Teal'c but he was at the base and he was an alien. He would never truly understand human nature and behavior. So Daniel was his only real choice. He didn't know whether the young man was at the base, an option that was highly possible, or at home.

Jack got his phone and dialed the base, "This is O'Neill talking, has Doctor Jackson signed out?"

The Airman was puzzled for a moment. He knew the Colonel's team was always getting in trouble and perhaps this was one of the times, so he quickly looked at his chart and saw what he was looking for.

"Colonel, Doctor Jackson signed out around nineteen hundred hours, sir"

"Thank you Airman" Jack answered and hung up.

So Daniel was at home. He had been driving without a destination for 15 minutes and now it was time to change the route. He was going to talk to Daniel; he needed to mend his relationship with his friend.

* * *

Daniel was watching a TV documentary about pyramids when his doorbell rang. He got up from his couch and went to see who was at his door.

"Jack" he said in surprised after opening the door.

"No one told you that before opening the door you should see who was knocking, Daniel?"

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to someone" Jack said not looking at his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Daniel was still at his door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, sure. Want a beer?"

"Yeah" Jack said and went to the couch. "You're watching a documentary about pyramids? Aren't you tired of them? We spent a lot of time inside of different types"

"Jack" Daniel said giving him the beer, "what do you want?"

"We need to talk Daniel" Jack said zipping from his bottle.

Daniel just nodded and waited for the Colonel to continue.

"I had a fight with Sara today" Jack began, "you know Charlie was suspended from school?"

"Charlie?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said something in the wrong way and he has a wrong idea but that's not why I am here" Jack said and drank again from his beer, "Sara accused me of ogling Sam"

Daniel looked at him surprised.

"You know our marriage is finishing right?"

Daniel shook his head, "Jack-"

"No Daniel. I haven't made love to my wife in, I don't actually remember when was the last time she let me touch her Daniel" Jack began, "and now she accuses me of cheating on her with a woman I know you had laid your eyes on" Jack said standing from the couch. "I have never, ever, laid my eyes on a friend's woman. Those women have always been untouchable , you know"

Daniel just nodded, he wanted to say something to Jack but he was going to wait till he finished his monologue.

"I would never do something to hurt you. You are my friend Daniel. You and Teal'c are my friends. You two are the brothers I had always dreamt to have. My real brothers are both jerks. They don't know anything, they don't understand anything. You two are my family. And I hate myself for making you suffer Daniel. I know you are interested in Sam. I really really know that, believe me. But I can't control the way my heart beats every time she is near. I can feel her, smell her and I haven't even touched her once" Jack said passing a hand trough his hair.

"Jack-" Daniel said.

"No, Danny, let me finish" Jack said cutting in, "I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm 43 years old and I had never felt this way. I'm loosing my control and I don't want to. She's your woman Daniel, yours" Jack pointed to him, "but I can't stop feeling the way I feel. And now Sara says this thing to me and the only thing I can say to her is that I'm married to her, I can't even say that she is crazy, that I'm in love with her, that she is my entire life. All I said was that we had to talk about our problem later that Charlie comes first. And I am right, Charlie always comes first. And you should have seen him today with Grace Carter. He was happy. I haven't seen him smile the way he did today in months. He isn't happy at home. Sara doesn't let him do what he wants. He wants to be an astronomer" Jack said smiling, "like me" he was so proud of his little son. "But Sara thinks I'm not good enough, she says she doesn't want Charlie to be like me. She didn't say it but she thinks I'm a looser" Jack said looking at Daniel, his eyes showed the younger man the hurt he was feeling inside, "but my son, my son thinks I am the greatest man on Earth"

"You are Jack. You are a hero"

Jack gave him a little smile, "I'm not. I'm just a man that's doing his job"

"Jack-" Daniel began saying again.

"Let me finish Daniel, please" Jack said and Daniel nodded, "I will ask Sara for the divorce, but that doesn't mean I don't know that Sam is yours. I will stop working with her if you ask me to, and I just work with her when necessary. Just tell me want you want me to do and I'll do it. Danny you're my friend and friendship comes before women. Women come and go but real friends they stay for your entire life" Jack said and sat down on the couch again.

Daniel looked at his friend. He looked like crap. He had heard all that Jack had said and understood that the Colonel was suffering a lot. Jack never showed his feelings but Daniel knew he was a very passionate man. He had to; to have the life he had had and was still having.

"Jack. I talked to Teal'c and Janet today"

Jack looked at him puzzled, what had they said?

"Teal'c said something to me that was very wise. You know he doesn't say much but when he does he is always right. I didn't understand at first but after I talked to Janet I did" Daniel said and sipped from his orange juice. He had decided that alcohol wasn't going to be the right choice and he had been right. "I was really mad because you went to get Sam's mom and Sam got mad at me because I was acting a little possessive about her when I didn't have the right to" Jack was going to interrupt him, "Jack let me" the Colonel nodded. "She was right you know. She isn't mine Jack. Janet made me realized that. And Teal'c too. Sam isn't interested in me" Daniel said, lowering his head, "she had never been. I'm like her brother. Or that's what Janet says and you know the two of them spend a lot of time together. She is interested in another man" that got Jack's attention, "in a married man" Daniel said looking at his eyes, "and she doesn't know what to do about her feelings. Janet says that I have to let her go to that man because I am not the man she wants. She says that she knows that I am interested in Sam but that she is way out of my league" Daniel said giving him a sad smile, "and I understand that. It hurts me but I know they are right. Sam never showed any interest in me" Daniel said and sighed. "I don't know what to say about your marriage Jack but I can tell you that we know you aren't happy. Sara is a good woman but I don't think she truly understands you. She is your wife, Jack. All I can tell you is that she doesn't like your job"

"She has never liked it"

"I think the problem is that you can't tell her anything. All is classified"

"She knew what kind of job I was doing from the beginning"

"I know, but think about it. Every woman thinks they can change us. It's in their nature" Daniel said smiling.

"Yeah" Jack said and sighed. "But I think it's over. I can't continue living like this and neither does Charlie"

"I see" Daniel said and drank some more of his juice, "so how is Sam's mom?" he asked casually.

Jack smiled, "Oh, my friend. She is great, just like her daughter"


End file.
